Predator 4: War of the Worlds
by Bastet1023
Summary: The trio is back, and this time they must ally with an old adversary to stop a war brewing between humanity and the Predators with the rules: winner lives, loser is annihilated. (FINISHED)
1. The Nightmare Begins

_Due to the many requests for a sequel, I have decided to begin the fourth Predator story. If you haven't read my story, Predator 3: Homeworld, you may be a bit confused about the characters in this story. Here's chapter 1, and I hope you enjoy!_

**Predator 4: War of the Worlds**

**Chapter 1: The Nightmare Begins**

The high-elders of the Yautja sat in counsel. The room they were in was decorated with large pillars, intricately carved with scenes of the Yautja's great past. Large scarlet, emerald, and sapphire tapestries hung from the walls and large windows let in the crimson light from the twin stars the planet revolved around.

They counsel was made up of a dozen elders, each a leader of a powerful clan. There were both males and females on the counsel, each holding much honor. The air in the room was thick with tension, anger, and frustration. It was not surprising, considering recent events.

A week ago, three humans had escaped from the Yautja's home world, stealing one of their craft in the process. If that wasn't bad enough, on the humans' home world, the deaths of hunters began to increase. Also the humans were beginning to try to venture out of their out solar system.

It was a stressing time indeed.

Occasionally, the Elders would glance at the thirteenth seat, which was empty. The counsel was waiting for a transmission from that particular elder, who had ventured to the human home world to investigate the events.

Suddenly, a color picture formed on a screen in the center of the room. The thirteenth Elder, by the name of Yeyinde, appeared on the screen. He was the second most powerful elder on the counsel and received bows of acknowledgement from all of the members of the high counsel.

"Yeyinde, it is good to see you. Your trip was good, I presume?" the first most powerful Elder, Ra'el'tor, asked.

"Yes, we have just landed upon the planet a few hours ago. Everything seems quiet, and we have already begun a search for the missing ship."

"Good. What about our suspicions about the humans expanding their civilization?"

Yeyinde sighed, hanging his head, "Unfortunately, what we feared is true. We discovered a few human ships at the very edge of their solar-system."

The counsel began to grumble and whisper to each other. Ra'el'tor silenced them by raising his hand. "Now we need to focus on our attention on what to do. The humans could be a danger to all of the races of all planets, not only ours."

"What should we care of the other races? If they are destroyed, so be it," one of the Elders spoke. Some of the Elders nodded and voiced their agreements, while others argued.

"If other races are destroyed, what shall we hunt?"

"If they are weak enough the other races should be destroyed."

"Some races have provided us with resources in the past. To abandon them, would be to lose those materials."

"The Yautja need no others!"

Ra'el'tor raised his hand again, but to his surprise he was ignored. He grew angry at this slight.

"SILENCE!" he thundered, causing the Yautja around him to jump slightly. The conversations ended immediately.

"As of now, we shall worry about our own fate; later we shall dwell upon the other races." Ra'el'tor turned his attention back to Yeyinde, who had been watching silently.

"What is your opinion of this?"

"The humans are not too much of a threat to us now. But they're population is growing quickly and their technology is beginning to rival our own. What shall happen in the future, only the gods know."

Ra'el'tor nodded slowly. Peace was not an option. The humans were considered a prey species, not worthy to be counted as a higher race of the galaxy. Yet, as they increased in number and intelligence, they could indeed become a great enemy.

Yeyinde spoke again, drawing the counsel out of their own thoughts, "The humans are getting smarter, make no mistake, but they are just as violent and dishonorable as any creature. The best course of action now would be one of two things. First, we could merely watch and see what this develops into. Or...," Yeyinde paused before speaking his last thoughts, "we could eradicate the humans before they become too numerous."

The last suggestion raised an uproar in the counsel. Some members shouted for the destruction of the humans, others argued that the idea went against all codes of honor, while some sat silently, considering the possibility.

"Quiet!" Ra'el'tor barked. The counsel slowly quieted to a few murmurs and growls. Ra'el'tor looked back at the picture displaying Yeyinde.

"Do you think that wise? Destroying a race without letting them try to properly civilize themselves first?"

"As we all know the humans are exceptionally dangerous. If they manage to get a strong hold in the galaxy we may never be able to stop them from spreading, even to our own world."

Ra'el'tor sighed, "Before we even consider that option let's focus on the humans now. How have they been progressing with their honor?"

"It's difficult to say. We have studied them, and never know what to expect. We..." The Elder's voice trailed of as he turned to look at something off the screen. The Elder's eyes widened and he roared, bringing his plasma-caster up and firing three shots. After he finished firing the third shot he was hit was a bolt of a red-colored energy in the chest and was blasted out of the screen's view.

The counsel watched in horror as an armed human stepped into the sight of the screen. It seemed startled at first, but then smirked spoke something in its native tongue and ended the transmission with a shot to the screen.

The Elders jumped from their seats and roar in anger. Shouts filled the chamber.

"Is he dead?!"

"No honor! No warning!"

"Death to the humans!"

"Enough!" Ra'el'tor roared. The counsel quieted once more and turned their attention to the High Elder.

"Indeed the humans have grown too dangerous, which has just been displayed right before our own eyes. We shall go by Yeyinde's suggestion; by decree of the counsel, all humans are to be destroyed. Each of you is to alert your clans and tribes to prepare for war. You are dismissed."

With shouts and nods of approval the Elder Yautja dispersed, leaving only Ra'el'tor in the counsel chamber, staring at the blank screen where Yeyinde had been standing.

Many thousands of miles away, three humans went on their daily business, not knowing that they would soon be part of the biggest war in the history of man-kind.

_Well, that's the beginning. Looks like we humans are in trouble, hmmm? Hope you enjoyed and DON"T FORGET TO REVIEW!_


	2. Reunion

_Now, on to chapter two where we meet up with our old friends. Enjoy!_

**Predator 4: War of the Worlds**

**Chapter 2: Reunion**

Dutch and Harrigan sat in a small coffee shop, waiting for the arrival of their friend Jean. It was three days after they had landed back on their own world and so far things were going good.

The General, angry about the lost ship, tried to lay the blame on the three survivors on the mission to the space station; however, his arguments got him nowhere. The trio was being treated quite nicely by the government now, probably because the feds wanted to bribe as much information out of the group as possible. So far, their finds were at a steady zero.

Dutch hadn't been very busy since he had gotten home. He just decided to take a bit of vacation and was living it up. Harrigan, however, was enjoying a few other freedoms he never had before. For the first time in five years he was able to visit his old friend Leonia. Their reunion was a happy one, although relatively short; the government still didn't trust him that much.

With the light jingle of bells, Harrigan and Dutch looked up to see the third member of their group walking into the store.

"Someone has been enjoying the cash the government gave her, hmmm?" Harrigan called out catching Jean's attention. Jean smiled and walked over to them.

"Sure as hell I have," she replied with a smile. She wore a dark burgundy shirt, leather pants and jacket, along with high heeled shoes that made a sharp click each time she took a step; the outfit matched perfectly with her long, straight, dark brown hair and Emerald green eyes.

Jean gave each of the men a hug and sat down in an empty seat. "So, what have you guys been up to?"

"I've been visiting old friends," Harrigan replied.

"And I have been trying to relax. I think I know what you've been doing," Dutch replied, gesturing to Jean's outfit.

"Well when the government offers you whatever your heart desires, I prefer to milk them for all their worth. So..." Jean lowered her voice to a whisper, "anything... interesting happen?"

They both knew immediately what she was talking about. The Predators.

"No, why?" Harrigan asked his stance tensing.

"Something has, but not directly from them," Jean replied looking around to be sure no one was eaves-dropping.

"What?" Dutch inquired impatiently.

"You guys know the... trophy the Predator gave me, right?" The two men nodded. "Well, I was looking it over and I found this." Jean reached into a hidden pocket of her leather jacket and pulled out a small black piece of metal, about the size of Dutch's thumb and a quarter inch thick.

"What is it?" Dutch took the metal from Jean and looked at it closely. It was intricately carved with symbols, but they gave no lead to what it was.

"I'm not sure I want to find out," Harrigan replied moving away from the metal. The one who gave them the trophies seemed to have a grudge against him and he hoped this wasn't some new trap.

"I think you should destroy it. Who knows if that thing is a bomb," Harrigan advised Jean.

"Well, if it _is_ a bomb, I'd think he would put it in yours. He didn't seem to like you," Jean pointed out, reading Harrigan's mind.

"If we destroy it, it might blow up anyway. I say lock it in a safe somewhere and leave it alone," Dutch told Jean handing the object back to her.

"You're probably right, Dutch," Jean said, slipping the piece of metal back into her jacket. A waitress walked up to the table to take their orders.

"Chose what you want guys, I'm treating," Jean said happily leaning back in her seat.

"When did you become so generous?" Harrigan asked, surprised.

"When the government gave me all the money I'll ever need," Jean replied with a sly smile.

* * *

Cruising though space, Saren'te began to open the communication channels on the ship to send a message to the Elders. He was about three days from home and finally within the planet's broadcast range.

His mandibles clicked in excitement as he sent in a signal. He wasn't sure whether he would be punished or rewarded, but he did know the Elders would be exceptionally happy with the return of their ship.

He had allowed the humans to return to their planet and gave them their trophies, even the ones that had murdered his family. He knew if he told the Elders this, he could get into a load of trouble, so he simply made up a story.

The ship's broadcast screen flashed.

"Message received...

Broadcast permission granted...

Standby for incoming transmission...

Saren'te held his head proudly as the Elders appeared on screen. He tried to hide his surprise that all but one of the Elders was present; he had expected two, maybe three, but not _all_ of them. The Elders stared at him as if he were some strange, newly found creature.

Saren'te bowed his head and spoke, "Greetings Elders."

The High-Elder, Ra'el'tor, was the first to come out of the shocked stupor. He didn't seem to even acknowledge the greeting.

"Saren'te... how... explain how this is possible," The Elder stuttered, at a loss for words.

"Before the humans took off from our home world, I managed to get on the ship. When I confronted the humans, they somehow managed to use our weapons against me and knocked me unconscious. I managed to escape, but not before they had landed on their own planet. Before the humans were able to recapture the ship, I took off and am now on my way back to the home world." Saren'te paused and hoped the Elders would buy his story.

After a few stressing seconds the High-Elder spoke, "Saren'te, the honor of the retrieval of the ship is heaped upon you. I shall see to it personally that when you return to the home world you are made a warrior of the highest honor."

Saren'te let out a breath of relief and said, "Thank you, Elder."

"But... before you return to the home world, there is yet another thing your people must ask of you."

Saren'te blinked. There was something else? 

The Elder continued, "As you already know, the humans have grown exceptionally dangerous; dangerous enough to cause us much worry. Recently, the Elder Yeyinde was killed by the humans on the human home world. These and many other events have lead us to a dire decision; we are waging war on the humans."

Saren'te recoiled as if struck. A war? With the humans? Now?

"We ask that you return to the human home world to do some reconnaissance work. You will gain much honor from this mission; do you accept?"

Saren'te paused for a second, and then replied, "Yes, Elder, I accept."

"Good. Contact us when you arrive upon the human home world."

"I shall Elder." Saren'te bowed his head and ended the transmission. His sat down in the pilot chair in deep thought.

_Why must they have a war? Do they not know what this may cost them?_ Thought of his friends and remaining family ran through Saren'te's head. How many of them will die in this war? He had already lost a father and a grandfather; did he really need to lose the rest of his family and friends?

Saren'te changed the course of his ship back to the human home world. He spent many hours in the cockpit, thinking of all the problems the war could create. _We have so much to lose and so little to gain; could a peace be possible?_ No, the humans would run in fright if the Yautja ever proposed a peace; even their appearance was enough to frighten the humans away.

_But are there any others that we would be able to negotiate with?_ Yes; there were the three humans.

Suddenly an idea burst into Saren'te's brain. The humans probably hadn't killed Yeyinde. They had tried to capture his father, not kill him, when he was hunting. Perhaps with his safe return, the Yautja Elders may consider withdrawing their claim of war. The three humans may be able to help; they surely didn't want their species destroyed.

Saren'te decided to make one of the few impulsive decisions of his life; he was going to try to restore peace, even if he was dishonored and killed for his actions. He didn't want to lose any more of his friends or family.

Saren'te returned to the navigational panel and typed in a tracking coordinate; he had planted a tracking devise in one of the trophies he gave the humans. With the coordinated locked. He would soon arrive within a few noks of one of the human's trophy.

As the ship cruised through space, Saren'te prayed to the gods that he had made a good decision; not a foolish one.

_Getting interesting isn't it? Hope you're enjoying this as much as I am! Don't forget to Review!_


	3. Black and White, Left and Right

_Now on to chapter three! The title of the chapter refers to the two sides of the war: humans and Predators. Thanks for the Reviews! Oh, I forgot to mention in the first two chapters that I do NOT own the Predators, Dutch, or Harrigan. But I DO own Jean and the personality of Saren'te._

**Predator 4: War of the Worlds**

**Chapter 3: Black and White, Left and Right**

Over the past three days the Yautja began to prepare for a full-scale invasion upon the human home world.

There had been many different reactions among the Yautja: some accepted the war excitedly, others argued against it, saying that it was a waste of materials, time, and lives, while others remained carefully neutral, looking to the Yautja code for answers.

Either way, the war was coming, and the Elders had already started to organize the main army. The normal blooded hunter was put in the position of a soldier, the stronger warriors were put down as the leaders of small groups, and the leaders and Elders were put forward as the equivalent of Generals. Unblooded, pregnant, and disabled Yautja were excused from fighting, but all other Yautja of both sexes were required to fight.

In the Elders counsel chamber, an important meeting was taking place; the nomination of the three main leaders who would fight in the war. The third-highest Elder, now second considering Yeyinde's death, a tall heavily built female by the name of Raz'anti, would be the main leader while two other powerful leaders, Gharde and Me'kel'te, would serve directly beneath her.

Raz'anti was a determined, cold-hearted individual, in favor of the war, who would stop at nothing to complete a mission. Gharde, on the other hand, was more social and would be perfect for instructing the warriors. Although he didn't voice his opinion, he was against the war. Me'kel'te was a stalwart warrior and had yet to choose a side in the war.

The meeting began with Ra'el'tor speaking, "Greetings, warriors."

"Greetings Elders," the three warriors responded in unison.

"Raz'anti, how is the army progressing?"

Raz'anti smiled coldly and replied, "We should be ready for departure within a week."

* * *

General Kane Vicani smiled as he walked down the dimly lit corridor, heading to the containment chambers. Things had been going so well, it seemed almost like a dream.

The S.E.T.I (Search for Extra-Terrestrial Intelligence) satellites had picked up an alien ship's entrance into the atmosphere of Earth. The team that he had lead for the investigation would never have even dreamed of doing what they did; they had captured a _live_ Predator. And if that wasn't good enough, they captured the ship and all the materials inside.

There were, by count, about a dozen Predators on the ship. They had immediately killed nine of them, severely injured two, which died within a few hours, and superficially harmed the last one, which he thought may be the leader of the group.

Kane typed in the codes to the containment room and stepped in. He walked over to a large plastic stasis-cell, filled with a transparent neon-green liquid, which contained the Predator. At the site of him, the Predator, now awake, tried desperately to claw its way out of the cell.

Kane laughed at the alien's struggles. That had stripped the alien of all of its armor, weapons, and clothing, with the exception of the creature's two wrist-gauntlets. When they had tried to remove the gauntlets the Predator nearly died. But, to insure the gauntlets would not function, the scientists removed the blades from the one gauntlet, and tampered with the controls of the other.

The alien ceased its struggles and glared at Kane. Kane decided to see if this thing could understand him; so far the scientists had gotten no response except for a couple angry glares.

"So, do you ugly bastards have a name for your species?" he asked just to see its reaction. The alien's angry glare turned murderous but it didn't say anything.

Kane snorted, and turned to leave, "Pity you're as illiterate as you are ugly."

Just as Kane was walked out of the room a rough, grating, slightly muffled voice spoke behind him, "Of course a cowardly creature such as you would only speak to a warrior in that way when protected by strong walls."

Kane spun and strode quickly over to the alien. "So you've been holding out on us? What else can you say?"

"Besides how much more hideous your species is than ours... many things."

Kane blinked at the insult, but then smiled. "Now that we know you can speak our language, you could be much more of a use to us." Kane walked over to a cart which held the Predator's weapons. Kane held up the shoulder cannon, "How does this work?"

"You expect me to tell you?" The alien laughed in a strange clicking noise.

"Oh, yes; unless you choose for us to force the information out of you," Kane replied, he smile growing wider every second.

"You shall never get any information out of me," the alien snarled.

"Well, you'd be surprised how much you'll want to talk when I'm through with you. Just in case you aren't aware, humans are masters of torture."

The alien didn't reply, but continued to glare at Kane. Kane was almost positive he saw a small flicker of fear in the alien's eyes.

"I'm going to have much fun with you," Kane told the Predator, his eyes glinting with malice and eagerness.

_That's chapter three. I hope you liked it. In case you haven't guessed yet the Predator captured is the Elder, Yeyinde. Don't forget to Review!_


	4. The Visitor

_Chapter four is here! Thank You for the Reviews! Here you go!_

**Predator 4: War of the Worlds**

**Chapter 4: The Visitor**

Three days after the meeting with Dutch and Harrigan, Jean entered her small apartment in the large condominium. She had, once again, gone on an extensive, not to mention expensive, shopping spree. Jean set her bags down on a small love-seat and walked to the large window overlooking New York City.

The moon hovered on the horizon and the temperatures were dropping. Jean yawned as she shut the curtains on the window; she felt strangely tired, but nothing a good night's sleep couldn't fix.

As Jean walked to her bedroom, she passed the doorway leading into a spare-room. She paused and walked into the room. The window was open. Jean walked to the window and shut it. She didn't remember opening it, but she did leave the windows unlocked; besides, who could climb up a ten-story building to fit through her window?

Jean glanced at the white, alien skull that hung over her computer, and the little black piece of metal that sat on the desk, directly beneath it. She really should follow Dutch's advise and by some type of safe to put the thing in.

Jean turned to walk out of the room when she ran into something solid. She fell backwards onto the floor with a curse.

"What the hell..."

Jean looked up to see a shimmer standing between her and the doorway. The shimmer quickly materialized into a Predator. Jean sucked in a deep breath and screamed.

* * *

Saren'te landed on the planet deep in a forest. He made sure the ship was cloaked before he made his way towards where, he hoped, one of the three humans resided. He had a hand-held tracking devise that he was using to track the human's trophy.

The tracking devise led him deep into a huge human city. Saren'te used the tops of buildings to get where he was going. Within a few hours Saren'te had found where he believed one of the humans resided. Only problem was he was going to have to scale the building to get to where the human was. Luckily, the layered steel of the building provided many handholds for him to use; he was at the top of the building in less than a minute.

Saren'te was able to get though one of the windows that was unlocked, although it was a tight fit. Once inside he listened for any signs of life in the building; there was none. But he did find the trophy he gave the human and the tracking devise below it. Saren'te realized how lucky he was that the human didn't get rid of the tracking devise.

Saren'te began to explore the dwelling; it was rather small, but probably comfortable for one human. He was in what he thought was the human's bed-chamber when he heard a door slam. Saren'te jumped and held still at the sound of approaching footsteps. He cloaked just in case he had the wrong dwelling.

He heard the footstep enter the room where the trophy was. Saren'te quietly walked to the room where he saw a human shutting the window.

_So it is the little human,_ Saren'te thought. He entered the room and moved to intercept the human. The human was looking at its trophy when it turned and ran into him, still cloaked. The human fell to the floor, muttered something, and looked up. Saren'te uncloaked, which seemed to have been a mistake.

The little human screamed loudly, causing Saren'te to jump. He didn't need to have all the other humans aware of his presence, so he quickly grabbed the human and covered her mouth with his hand.

The human stopped screaming, its eyes wide and frightened.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Saren'te said, remembering suddenly that this human had no idea what he was saying. Luckily, the translator on his helmet, a new, more advanced one he had taken from the ship, translated his phrase roughly.

Strange human words spilled out of the helmet and the human seemed to relax slightly.

"I'm going to release you, but you can't scream. Understand?" Saren'te spoke slowly, hoping it would help with the translator. The human uttered one word muffled by his hand, but the mask managed to pick it up.

"_Yes."_

Saren'te released the human, who stood back and stared at him warily.

* * *

With the alien's hand covering her mouth, screaming was futile, so Jean stopped. She stood absolutely still, unsure of what to do.

"_Calm down, Jean. If he wanted to kill you he would have already. Just don't do anything stupid,"_ Jean thought to herself.

Suddenly, a mechanical voice came from the Predator.

"I... not... injure."

The rest came out as static. Jean sighed in relief and relaxed slightly. _"But what the hell is he doing here and what does he want?"_ Jean thought again. Once more, the mechanical voice came from the Predator, only more slowly, and much clearer.

"I... release you... don't scream... Understand?"

"Yes," Jean spoke as clearly as she could with the large, taloned hand covering her mouth. The Predator seemed happy with her response and released her. Jean backed away from the alien, eyeing it suspiciously, all weariness gone from her body.

"What do you want?" Jean asked slowly, hoping he understood.

The Predator paused for a second, then spoke, "War... coming... must stop."

Jean blinked. "A war? Between who?"

"Humans... Yautja."

"What's a Yautja?" Jean asked trying to pronounce the strange word, with all the clicks and gurgles.

The Predator pointed to itself.

"You're a Yautja?"

"Yes."

_So that's the name of your creepy species,_ Jean thought. Jean looked at the Predator, or Yautja, suspiciously and asked one simple question.

"Why?"

"_Well, you guys don't mind hunting us, or sticking us into coliseums to fight, why wouldn't you want a war?" _Jean thought.

"No... wish for... more deaths."

"Oh... I see your angle," Jean said to the Predator. The Predator tilted its head to the side, unsure of what she meant.

"You don't want any of you buddies dying in a war, do you?" Jean elaborated.

"Correct."

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" Jean asked. It wasn't like she had her own little army in her pocket, waiting to fight for her.

"Tell later... contact others first."

"Others? What others?" Jean asked. He surely didn't mean contacting the human government.

The Predator pointed to the trophy that hung on her wall.

"You mean the other two who were with me when we escaped?"

"Yes."

Jean nodded, looked the Predator up and down and asked, "Are you the same...Yautja that gave us those trophies?"

"Yes."

"I thought so. I'm going to contact the other humans; is that ok with you?"

"Yes."

Jean walked over to the phone that was next to her computer and dialed Harrigan's phone number. After two rings he picked up.

"Hello?" He sounded tired.

"Mike, it's Jean."

"Jean? Isn't it a bit late for phone calls?"

"Very funny. Um, you may want to come over here."

"Come over your place? Why?"

"I have a bit of a situation over here."

"A situation?" Harrigan's voice sounded a bit more alert, but still drowsy, "What kind of situation?"

"A...uh... seven foot tall alien kind of situation."

"WHAT?!"

Harrigan screamed so loud that Jean hand to hold the phone at arms length to prevent Harrigan's voice from breaking her ear drums. Jean hesitantly brought the phone to her ear.

"Jean... are you alright?"

"Oh, yes, I quite dandy over here," Jean replied sarcastically. "It's every day an alien is standing in your spare bedroom."

"Has he hurt you?"

"Nope, actually he wanted me to call you."

"Me?" Harrigan gulped over the phone-line.

"Yeah, you and Dutch; I have yet to call Dutch though."

"What does he want?"

"Um...something about a war between humans and Predators. He hasn't elaborated much, yet. But I suggest you get your butt over here."

"Ok, do you want me to bring anything?"

"Like what?"

"A gun..."

"If you want to, sure; but he seems peaceful enough."

"Yeah, you'll be saying the same thing when he rips your head off."

"Just get over here," Jean snapped hanging up the phone, and dialing Dutch's number.

_Chapter 5 is coming soon. PLEASE REVIEW!_


	5. Frayed Tempers

_Chapter five is here! Yayyy! In this chapter I'm going to show you the beginning of a political rift in the Yautja and how much of a sadistic freak General Kane is. (shudders and wonders how I could create such a monster) Thanks for all the Reviews!_

**Predator 4: War of the Worlds**

**Chapter 5: Frayed Tempers**

"Yes" Raz'anti hissed as the large fleet of ships took off from the planet. The war was starting and she could barely contain her excitement. As she walked around the large cockpit she watched the numerous pilots enter the different coordinates.

"Elder"

Raz'anti turned to the warrior addressing her and tried to suppress a frown. It was Gharde. She knew what his ideas were about the war and personally didn't trust him; she may have to kill him if he got in her way.

"What is it?" Raz'anti replied.

"I have just received word that we are to maintain our current speed, and not increase it."

"Why?"

"The Elders do not want the reinforcements left behind I suppose. They didn't explain themselves."

"Damn" Raz'anti wanted to reach the planet and begin the war quickly; instead she had to go through space at a crawl. Her gaze flickered over to where Gharde stood; although his expression said nothing, there was definitely laughter behind his eyes.

"Get out of here," Raz'anti snarled, showing her anger and frustration. She turned away from Gharde

Gharde raised his brows and responded, "I am one of the Leaders here also; you cannot order me around as you would some youngling."

Raz'anti spun and backhanded Gharde, sending him reeling backwards; she would not tolerate that kind of speaking. Raz'anti grabbed Gharde by the neck and shoved him against an empty wall.

"You may be a Leader upon this ship, but you are still _under_ me. Speak to me like that again and I'll rip your head off and have it adorn my trophy case," Raz'anti whispered menacingly. She released Gharde who fell to the floor.

Slowly, Gharde stood up, brushed himself off, and left the room as if nothing had happened. His amazing calmness just enraged Raz'anti further; and Gharde knew it.

As Gharde walked down the corridors of the ship, a voice spoke to him out of the shadows.

"It is a bad idea, getting Raz'anti enraged like that; if you don't want a war, I suggest you change tactics."

"There is no way I could ever make peace with that _lou-de-kalei_; you have yet to tell me which side of the war you're on." Gharde turned to see Me'kel'te leaning against a wall.

"I have yet to decide; I prefer to watch for a while, then choose," Me'kel'te replied with a cunning look in his eye.

"So, I shouldn't count on your support if I go up against Raz'anti?"

"That all depends."

"On what?"

"Who's winning at the end of the fight."

* * *

"Any luck with the fire?" Kane asked as he paced back and forth.

"No, sir. He seems to be resistant to flames as well as electricity," the scientist replied nervously.

"How are we supposed to torture information out of the thing if he can't be put in pain by the two ways I'm permitted to use?!" Kane shouted kicking the doorframe. In the room, bound with steel shackles and stretched out was the Predator who, at the moment, was laughing at Kane's distress.

"And you shut up!" Kane shouted at the alien, who continued to laugh. They had tried truth serums, electric shock, and even fire, but none of them worked on this particular specimen. The only thing they had gotten out of him was long strings of insults.

"Sir! There is a call for you from General Andrews; do you want to take it?" one of the other scientists said, holding up a phone.

"Yes, give it to me," Kane snatched the phone from the scientist and spoke into it.

"Andrews, you've got to let me use some other method of persuasion on this alien; nothing you've let us use works!"

"That's what I'm calling you about, Kane. There have been many increasing numbers of attacks we believe are from the Predators. We need to get some information out of that alien now; you are allowed to use any means necessary," General Andrews said.

"_Any_ means necessary?" Kane inquired excitedly.

"You heard what I said. Now get to it," General Andrews hung up the phone as Kane did.

With an evil smile, Kane walked into the room that held the Predator. He glanced at the scientists and dismissed them. He walked over to the alien and spoke to him.

"Having fun, alien?"

"Oh yes, great torturer," the Predator taunted back.

"Well, so far, I have not been allowed to use full methods of persuasion on you," Kane called in his two guards, "But now that I'm allowed to use any means necessary, I think I'm going to have a little fun. Grab one of his hands and spread the fingers." The last sentence was directed at the guards who quickly obeyed.

Kane walked over to a small cart where the medical equipment was kept. He picked up a pack of needles and walked towards the Predator.

"Now let's play a little game. First I'll ask you a question. Why have the attacks on humans by your species increased so suddenly?" The only response Kane got was a smirk from the Predator.

"Ok, no response; now on to part two. By the way, did you ever know that needles fit quite well under fingernails and claws?" The Predator's eyes widened as it struggled to escape.

"Let's see if you're resistant to this kind of pain," Kane said wickedly, pulling out a needle and approaching the Predator's hand.

_(Evil music plays wickedly) Don't you hate Kane now? Chapter six is coming as soon as I get a few reviews!_


	6. Unexpected Allies

_Here's Chapter six! Thanks For all the Reviews! Harrigan finally finds out why Saren'te hates him so much. ;)_

**Predator 4: War of the Worlds**

**Chapter 6: Unexpected Allies**

Ten minutes later, Harrigan and Dutch met outside the condo Jean lived in. They silently rode the elevator up to the tenth floor and got off. The walked over to Jean's apartment and knocked on the door. Somewhere, a clock chimed once.

"One AM; you ready?" Harrigan asked Dutch who was looking rather pale.

"Yeah, I hope so."

The door swung open revealing Jean, who surprisingly, looked very calm.

"Come in."

Dutch and Harrigan walked into Jean's living room. It looked empty, but appearances can be deceiving.

"It's just them; you can uncloak, Saren'te," Jean called out to apparently no one. Suddenly, a Predator appeared in the middle of the living room.

The two men yelped in surprise and jumped backwards. Jean looked at them, one eyebrow raised.

"He isn't going to hurt you. You can calm down," Jean said calmly. The two men eyed the Predator warily. Dutch was the first to recover from the shock.

"What did you call him?" he asked Jean.

"Saren'te; it's his name," Jean replied as if she was talking to an illiterate.

"They have names?" Harrigan asked looking at the Predator with much dislike.

"You two would be surprised how much they have in common with humans," Jean said with a smile.

"So, what do you want?" Dutch asked the Predator. The Predator looked at Jean who asked, "Do you want me to tell them?"

"Yes," came a mechanical sounding response from the Predator.

"Well, you may want to sit down; it's a bit of a long story," Jean said gesturing to the couch. Dutch and Harrigan sat down, their gazes not leaving the Predator.

"Where to begin? Well, very recently, the Yautja..."

"What's a Yautja?" said Harrigan, asking the same question Jean had.

"Him," Jean jerked her thumb at the Predator.

"As I was saying, the Yautja noticed humanity's fast growing intelligence and were slightly troubled by our...lack of honor. A leader of theirs was recently sent to Earth to check things out when he was attacked by humans. To make a long story short, the Yautja are pissed-off at us and have declared war on humanity. Saren'te," Jean gestured to the Predator, "believes that the leader is still alive and, with his safe return, we may be able to advert the war, and possibly make a truce."

"Why does he care?" Dutch asked.

"From what he's told me, he doesn't want his friends and family dead because of this war. Who knows, maybe he'll get some reward for this. I don't know."

"Does he understand us?" Harrigan asked.

"Yep."

"He's the same Predator who gave us the trophies, right?"

"Yep."

"Can I ask him a question?"

"Knock yourself out; but speak slowly," Jean said stepping to the side so Harrigan could speak directly to the Predator.

Once he was sure the Predator was listening, Harrigan asked a question that had been bugging him for a while.

"Why did you seem to hate me more than them?"

The Predator's stance seemed shocked at the question, and then stiffened as if angered. The Predator mumbled something the humans couldn't quite make out.

"Sorry, didn't hear that. Try again," Jean told the Predator, curious to hear his answer.

The Predator leveled his gaze with Harrigan's and answered.

"You killed my father."

The words came out amazingly clear. Jean's eyes widened as she spun to look at Harrigan, Dutch doing the same.

"Oh shit," Jean muttered, "Well _that_ explains it quite well."

Harrigan didn't know whether to run, apologize, or defend himself. He understood what this particular alien was feeling; when this Predator's father killed Danny, he wanted nothing but revenge. This was just dandy.

Saren'te answered the human's question and watched with a grim smile as the humans reacted. He was pretty sure that was not the response the humans expected.

_Well,_ Saren'te thought,_ might as well tell the other my suspicions._

"And I believe you killed my grandfather, although I'm not entirely sure," Saren'te told the other human, who looked quite shocked at this information. Saren'te quieted and watched to see how this would work out.

When Saren'te accused Dutch of killing his grandfather, Jean couldn't help but say what was on her mind.

"I guess I'm the only one here who is on relatively good terms with you, hmmm?" Jean asked Saren'te. Saren'te seemed to think about her statement, and then replied.

"Yes."

"Just peachy. Well, first off, I think I should ask you two whether you're going to help us or not," Jean said looking at the two men.

"I guess we are," Dutch replied shrugging.

"Besides, he'll shred us to pieces if we don't," Harrigan added. Saren'te looked up and a strange clicking noise came from him; by the sound of the noise, Jean thought he was laughing.

"Ok, step number two. Saren'te and I have already exchanged greetings. I think you two should at least introduce yourselves," Jean said looking hopeful.

Dutch stood up first and strode towards the Saren'te stopping about three feet away from him.

"I'm Dutch." Dutch held out his hand and Saren'te stared at it, unsure of what to do.

"Oh, your supposed to shake his hand; it's the human form of a greeting," Jean told the Predator, trying to bite back a laugh. _Having to tell a Predator what a "handshake" is, is sort of amusing,_ Jean thought.

The Predator shook Dutch's hand and then it was Harrigan's turn. Harrigan introduced himself and shook the Predator's hand quickly. Jean understood his nervousness; if she had to shake hands with a vengeful Predator that was more than capable of murder, she'd be a bit nervous as well.

"I am Saren'te," the Predator spoke in the weird mechanical voice, probably coming from the mask.

A few tense seconds went by until, Jean broke the silence.

"Do you have anyway of locating this leader?"

"Yes... tracking device... on ship," Saren'te replied.

"Ok, well we're going to need some armor, and a least a few guns..."

"Well where are we going to get them?" Harrigan asked. "All the guns we use are given to us by the feds and it takes a few weeks to buy a gun."

"Not to mention how suspicious the feds are going to be when we suddenly start buying all these guns and weapons," Dutch added.

"Hmmm, this could be a problem. I guess we could..." Jean was cut off by Saren'te speaking.

"I... extra weapons... armor... on ship," he said.

Jean looked at Saren'te with surprise.

"Do you think we would be able to operate them?" Dutch asked.

"Yes... quite simple..." Saren'te said.

"Well, I guess it's off to your ship. Is it far?" Jean asked although she thought she already knew the answer.

"Yes... few hours..." Saren'te said, bowing his head.

"So we're taking my car," Jean said happily walking to the door and grabbing her keys.

"Car?" came the mechanical voice of Saren'te.

"It's a transportation vehicle," Jean replied quickly opening the door. "You'd better cloak; we don't need some late-night jogger seeing you."

Saren'te cloaked and was soon nothing but a shimmer in the air. The four walked down the hallway and over to the elevator. Saren'te seemed hesitant on stepping into the elevator, complied after seeing the others go in.

Once on the ground floor Jean and Harrigan were in the parking lot closely followed by Dutch and Saren'te.

"I don't believe it!" Harrigan shouted as he and Jean rounded the corner.

"What?" Dutch shouted back, running to catch up.

"She's got a freaking Lamborghini!"

_Hehehe... I like Lamborghinis. Hope you enjoyed that chapter and don't forget to review!_


	7. Purgatory

_Chapter seven here and ready! Thank You for all of the Reviews! A bit of a warning but there is kind of a torture scene in this...it's not bad enough to be R-rated, but it's still a bit gruesome; just a warning for the squeamish. And Raz'anti kicks some major butt!_

**Predator 4: War of the Worlds**

**Chapter 7: Purgatory**

"What is going on in here!?" Raz'anti roared when she entered the mess-hall of the ship. Things were in total chaos; the Yautja were turning on each other. Two males were fighting, while the rest of the group watched or started little brawls of their own. Raz'anti knew exactly why they were fighting; different opinions about the war.

Raz'anti shoved her way through the spectators, finally reaching the inner circle of the fight. She stormed over to the two males, grabbing one by his dreadlocks and the other by his throat, and ripped them apart. One's mandibles were bleeding, while the other had three large gashes on his chest, made by his opponent's claws, bleeding profusely.

"Are you a bunch of unblooded younglings or warriors?!" Raz'anti screamed lifting upwards, causing the two to have to stand to prevent being choked or having his hair ripped out. "I've never seen such insubordination! Who started this?" Raz'anti looked at the two males, knowing that if neither of them confessed, she would kill them both for cowardice.

"I did," the warrior with the bleeding chest answered. Raz'anti dropped the one she was holding by the hair with the bleeding mandibles, who fell to the floor, and released the other, who stood, waiting for his punishment.

Raz'anti backhanded the warrior with all her power, knocking him through the air. He remained on the ground making eye contact with Raz'anti even as three lines of blood appeared on his face from Raz'anti's claws. Raz'anti pulled out a deadly looking dagger and glanced at the warrior. With a lightning fast throw, the dagger embedded itself into the floor no more than an inch next to the warrior's head.

"Let this be a lesson to you all! Defy my order or the order of the Elders, and I will personally see to it that all those who dare will be dead. And next time..." Raz'anti leaned down close to the fallen warrior pulling the dagger free from the floor and spoke with a hiss, "I won't miss."

Raz'anti walked though the crowd, which gave her much berth, and out of the room.

"Impressive show; I approve," Me'kel'te said as Raz'anti nearly ran into him.

"What do _you_ want?" Raz'anti asked him, still fuming from the battle.

"Just giving you a complement; you seem stressed," Me'kel'te said with a smile.

"The war is taking its toll on the minds of my warriors. Wouldn't any other leader be stressed about that?" Raz'anti said annoyance treaded deep in her voice.

"They are merely warriors; obviously not a challenge to you."

"And you are?" Raz'anti snapped; what Me'kel'te was saying sounded a lot like the beginnings of a challenge.

"It would indeed be interesting to find out, but it's entirely inappropriate now; perhaps some other day..." Me'kel'te replied calmly, his grin widening.

"Yes... perhaps some other day," Raz'anti agreed. She liked Me'kel'te, much more that Gharde; he was a different one. As Raz'anti walked away, Me'kel'te chuckled lightly.

"Someday...soon."

* * *

"Ahhh, this is so much fun... don't you agree, alien?" Kane said happily, he voice light. He thought he heard a muffled whimper come from the Predator. They had duct-taped the Predator's mouth shut because he had gotten tired of the screams; it seemed to breathe well enough anyway.

"Now let's see...," Kane picked up a bloody Yautja knife, "the knife in the elbow was quite enjoyable, wasn't it? I loved every time I hit that one nerve, didn't you?" Kane set down the knife and picked up the pack of needles again, "But we can't forget the needles... We managed to get so many under each of your claws... maybe the toes next time..."

The Predator shuddered; his body was moist with sweat and his dreadlocks were slick with it. But, in spite of all the agony the Predator endured, he had yet to answer any of the questions; but that was fine with Kane, he was enjoying himself immensely.

"Sir, General Andrews is on the phone and wants to know what information you have gotten out of the Predator!" called out one of the scientists.

"Tell him I'm getting close to getting some information," Kane called back.

"Sir, General Andrews says 'if you don't have any information in the next 24 hours, he's reassigning the interrogation to someone else'," the scientist said, hanging up the phone.

"Damn it... and I'm going to have to put him back in that tank soon, or he'll suffocate. You," Kane gestured to the guard, "take the tape off his mouth. The guard obeyed quickly.

"Ok, now before we play any more games, answer this simple question... What is your species called?" Kane asked in a voice as if he was talking to a child.

"I shall never tell you anything you _pauk de aseigan_," the Predator snarled with a glare.

Kane sighed and walked over to where the Predator's weapons were. Kane pulled out a lethal-looking dagger.

"Our knives have a hard time cutting though your hide," Kane swiped at the Predator's arm, creating a shallow wound, "but your knives seem perfectly capable of it. Grab his hand and spread the fingers again," Kane told the guards. The Predator had his fists clenched tightly, but his fingers were soon pried open by the efforts of the two soldiers.

"Now, the question I asked isn't that hard... just answer it and save yourself the pain," Kane said gently, trying to goad the answer out of the stubborn alien. The Predator didn't say anything.

"Ok, I guess we'll have to do it the hard way... you have... ten fingers now I believe... just answer the question and we'll let you keep all of them."

The Yeyinde's eyes widened and darted from the knife, to his spread fingers, and then to the human's face. Yeyinde knew the human would go through with his threat, but his entire honor told him to ride out the pain, and die with pride.

"We are called..." Yeyinde stopped himself. He didn't want his hands to be mutilated, nor did he want to give this human the satisfaction of winning.

"Yes? Continue..." the human said eagerly. At the eager look in the human's eyes, Yeyinde's hopelessness vanished and was replaced with anger.

"_Ellosde pauk!"_ he snarled at the human.

The human sighed and said, "Oh well, say goodbye to finger number one."

Yeyinde roared in agony as the knife cut though flesh, muscle, and bone.

_Kane is a very cruel and evil individual, isn't he? Well, chapter eight is coming! Don't forget to review!_


	8. First Peace

_Here's chapter eight where we meet up once again with the trio and Saren'te. Thank you all for the reviews! Here are the answers to some of your reviews:_

Kraeg001- Yes, everyone seems to want to kill Kane don't they... keep reading to see what happens to him.

Spacefan- Unfortunately, Saren'te won't be the one to dish out the justice to Kane, but good guess!

Yo Daddy- Yes, Starcraft is my favorite game. I like strategy/war games because it makes you think. I have AvP 2 and it's really cool.

Raptor-Chick- pauk de aseigan means an f-ing servant. I figured that Yeyinde would try to insult Kane as much as possible.

Barney Calhoun- Yes, we are doing well against the Predators now, but not for long.

CrimsonMistress- Ok... unfortunately, I'm not sure whether I'm going to kill Yeyinde yet or not. Keep reading to find out!

And thank you to all of those people who reviewed and I haven't mentioned up here. If you have any questions, just put them in your reviews and I'll be happy to answer them!

**Predator 4: War of the Worlds**

**Chapter 8: The First Peace**

Saren'te did NOT like driving. It was bad enough that he was a tight fit in the Lamborghini but, considering how Jean was driving, the cramped space didn't bother him in the least. Dutch and Harrigan watched in amusement as the Predator, although trying hard not to show it, had a panic attack in the backseat of the car. Saren'te had given Jean a locator for the ship and Jean was going to drive as far as she could, and then they would walk the rest of the distance.

As Jean careened around a curve Harrigan, in the front passenger seat, called out, "Who on Earth gave you a driver's license?!"

"When did I ever say I had a license?!" Jean shouted back with a smile as she flew though a red light.

"You know, you're supposed to stop on red," Dutch said from the back, enjoying the wild ride.

"Hey, no backseat driving, remember?" Jean shouted, remembering the little episode she and Dutch had on the Yautja ship.

Within a few minutes, the group had reached the edge of a forest. "Looks like this is the final stop," Jean said, pulling the car onto a dirt road and hiding it in the forest.

Saren'te jumped out of the car as soon as it stopped, backed away slowly, and leaned against a tree.

"I think you got him car sick Jean," Harrigan said laughing.

"Jeez, and I thought you Yautja were all-powerful and fearless," Jean teased. Saren'te growled at her but made no move to attack; he was too dizzy for any attack to be successful.

"Lead the way, O great warrior," Jean said tossing Saren'te the location devise. Saren'te caught it and raced into the forest, the trio hot on his heels.

Saren'te led the way into the forest, going at a fast jog for his pacing. The humans were able to keep up relatively easy, but he doubted they would be able to keep that pace. Although the transportation was unnerving, they were only about one human hour away from the ship.

The group kept up the pace for a half an hour, but Saren'te stopped at a small stream for the humans to regain themselves; they were stronger than he thought.

As Saren'te stared off into the direction they would be going, when the little human, who called herself Jean, approached him.

_How far to ship?_ Saren'te's mask translated.

"We are more than halfway there," Saren'te replied, glancing down at Jean. She seemed to be a strong warrior and, much like Yautja females, held much respect among her companions.

The warrior that called himself "Dutch" was more of what Saren'te would classify as a stealth hunter. He seemed to be one of the smartest in the group, yet a bit quieter than the others.

Finally, his father's murderer, Harrigan, was an interesting warrior at the least. He seemed to be weak on the outside, but was a great warrior, when challenged; Saren'te knew from experience.

After a few minutes of rest, Saren'te gestured to the humans that they should leave. Fifteen minutes later, the group arrived at the ship.

Once they entered, Saren'te headed straight for the armory. Dutch laughed at the huge grin that came upon Jean's face when she saw the numerous varieties of weapons.

Saren'te walked over to the weapons and asked, "Weapon... preference?"

"I'll go with the guns," Harrigan said walking over to the area full of plasma-casters, pistols, and large rifle-like guns.

"Me too, but maybe not those kinds of guns," Dutch said eyeing up the spear-guns and disks.

"Hmm, I fancy these," Jean said walking over to where the spears, swords, daggers and other types of knives were.

"Also... need... armor." Saren'te said walking over to the armor storage room and entering the locking code.

"Cool," Jean said as she picked out a retractable spear and opened it.

Once the group chose their weapons, and Saren'te found armor that fit them, the group headed to the cockpit. With relative ease, Saren'te started the ship and headed out into space.

"Uhhh, are we going straight to find the Leader or are we going to wait a day?" Jean asked Saren'te looking over his shoulder and miming the question to him. Harrigan marveled at how that girl could stand being that close to that ugly alien, especially now that he had taken his mask off.

Saren'te held up one finger, telling Jean that he was planning on her first suggestion.

"Could we rest a day? We're tired," Jean mimed.

The Predator, or Yautja as Jean had called him, had started to pick-up on human gestures, and he nodded.

Jean bowed her head to show thanks and mimed, "We know where the bedrooms are."

With that the trio left Saren'te in the cockpit, piloting the ship.

* * *

Harrigan was restless. Although Saren'te seemed less hostile with him now, he still felt nervous.

"_It's time to set things right,"_ Harrigan thought as he left his room. Jean slept in the room across from him while Dutch slept next door. Harrigan heard a small snore come from Jean's room.

"_Well, at least one of us is sleeping soundly,"_ Harrigan thought; and from the total silence that was coming from Dutch's room, he guessed that Jean was the only one asleep.

Harrigan made his way quickly to the cockpit of the ship where Saren'te was still diligently piloting the ship. Harrigan knocked on the doorframe. The Predator jumped slightly and spun, but relaxed when he saw who it was. Saren'te gestured for Harrigan to join him.

Harrigan sat down in a spare pilot chair and gestured for Saren'te to put on his mask. Once Saren'te had his mask on Harrigan spoke.

"I apologize for killing your father."

Saren'te seemed genuinely surprised by this statement by didn't say anything. After a long pause, the mechanical voice of the mask spoke very slowly, but clearly.

"Did he die honorably?"

Harrigan wasn't sure of the correct answer. Dutch had explained about how the Predators will shoot you if you have a gun, stab you if you have a knife, or use hand to hand combat if you are unarmed; Harrigan though over all of the times he had met the Predator, even up to its' death. He had gone by his own species rules, so Harrigan answered truthfully.

"Yes."

The Predator seemed satisfied with this response. Suddenly, the ship jerked and shuddered slightly, but with a couple of taps to the controls by Saren'te, the shuddering stopped.

"Do you know how to fly this thing well?" Harrigan asked.

"Yes," the Predator paused and spoke again, "you had... difficulties before."

Harrigan smiled slightly when he remembered that Saren'te was on the ship the whole way back to Earth; including the asteroid episode.

"That wasn't me; it was Dutch," Harrigan said with a laugh; he could swear the strange clicking noise the Predator was making was their form of laughter.

Harrigan sighed; for once in the past five years, he felt more at ease then he ever had.

_Awww... isn't that sweet? The boys made up. I kinda had to do that because it would be pretty bizarre (Yes, even for my weird little mind) if they were stayed enemies. Anyway, chapter nine is on the way and don't forget to review!_


	9. The Rescue

_Chapter nine here! It's pretty long because I combined it with a very short chapter so you guys get twice the fun! Sorry I haven't been updating Preds Vs Tremors. MAJOR writers block! Here's some answers to your reviews..._

_Lamakya- Thank you for pointing that little mistake out to me. I went back to my story and read it and have now fixed my error with an extra sentence or two. Not much but if you feel the need to look back at it, be my guest._

_CrimsonMistress- I'm not sure I'm going to have Jean and Saren'te get any "feelings" for each other. I know a lot of people don't realy like that, but I think I'm might make them have the first human/predator friendship._

_Yo Daddy – I do play AVP 2 online, where I am known as GrimReaper_

_Barney Calhoun – I'm not sure how you'd do vs. a pred, but I know that I would probably be dead in less than three seconds._

_Spacefan- I added the driving seen for a bit of comic relief. I also found it amusing with Saren'te not doing well in a car, but with Jean driving, we can't blame him!_

_Raptor-Chick- Keep reading to find out what happens to Yeyinde! (evil music plays)_

_Warior- Thank you!_

_Josh S__- I'm actually trying to write a story to publish, but I keep getting writers block. Writing pred stories helps me get over my frustration._

_mistahcrappo- Thank You!_

**Predator 4: War of the Worlds**

**Chapter 9: Approaching Danger**

Raz'anti was in the best mood that she had been in a while. The Elders had commanded her and the two other leaders to take three ships full of warriors ahead of the main fleet and retrieve Yeyinde's ship. There was going to be a large battle and it was going to be excellent.

They were less than two days from the humans' home world and tension filled the air; luckily, Raz'anti's show of strength at the beginning of the journey kept the warriors in line. The only two Raz'anti didn't have complete control over was that annoyance Gharde, and perhaps Me'kel'te.

But that would not be for long. Once the war was over, Raz'anti would see to it that Gharde was disposed of; the warrior had been a fool to challenge her in the way that he did. Me'kel'te's fate, however, would rest upon whether he supported her or Gharde; if he was smart, he would choose the former.

"I know you're happy about the Elder's message," the curt voice of Gharde spoke from the hall.

"And I know you are unhappy about it; unfortunately what you feel does not matter, nor concern me," Raz'anti answered back, hardly acknowledging Gharde's presence.

"It may eventually."

"Is that a challenge?" Raz'anti asked walking slowly towards Gharde, her stance menacing.

"If you view it as one," Gharde said with a cold smile. Raz'anti began to pull out a knife when Gharde held up a hand.

"How happy do you think the Elders would be if you killed me before the battle started?" Gharde questioned. Raz'anti sheathed the dagger, but walked up to Gharde until she was face to face with him.

"When the time comes," Raz'anti whispered, grabbing the brooch that held Gharde's Sapphire cloak about his shoulders, pulling him closer, "I will truly enjoy killing you."

Gharde grasped her hand and pulled it off him, "But until that time, you best control that temper of yours." With that Gharde spun and left the room.

"_Oh, how he will pay for that comment!"_ Raz'anti thought fiercely. She was to hold a much more powerful position when she returned to the home world, and then she would see to it that she had that warrior's head mounted on a wall!

* * *

Kane watched as the Predator slept in the stasis cell. They had put him in there over six hours ago. The alien would have died of suffocation from the lack of proper air if they hadn't put him in the cell.

Kane glanced at the Predator's hands; the two pinkies were missing. Kane smiled at the memory of the Predator's cries of agony. He still had the two fingers, perhaps he may make a necklace out of one of them; a sort of trophy/rabbit's foot visage.

"Sir, just a reminder, you have twelve hours left until General Andrews expects a response," one of the guards said. Kane paid him little heed though; he would have all the information he would ever need by the time he was through with the Predator.

"What are you trying to hide alien?" Kane whispered to the motionless figure, "What is so important that you would give your very appendages to keep hidden from us?"

"Sir, when should we take the alien out of the cell?" the guard asked.

"Give it another two hours; I want him fully alert when I resume the interrogation," Kane said, striding out of the room. If he hurried, he might be able to get a nap in before he had to interrogate the alien again.

* * *

By the time the humans were ready, Saren'te had already started to bring the ship back into Earth's atmosphere. As it was, the signal from the Elders ship seemed to be coming from somewhere in Nevada.

"Well that's a big surprise; then again, you'd think these idiots would move the base once and awhile to throw off any person who was looking for them," Jean said when she realized where they were going. She rolled her shoulders to work the kinks out of them. They all wore the Yautja armor Saren'te had given them which was surprisingly light and comfortable.

They had each taken different weapons, but they all had the wrist-blades, the shoulder cannon, and the gauntlet control on the left hand for cloaking, firing the shoulder cannon, and the infamous self-destruct. They didn't take masks, but the shoulder cannons had their own tracking system and would move towards unfriendly targets; namely humans.

"How are we going to infiltrate the base? We can't just walk up and ring a doorbell," Harrigan said as the Yautja ship began to vibrate with the pressure of the Earth's atmosphere.

"The best plan of action would be to create a distraction, and then slip in through the backdoor, so to speak," Dutch replied.

They all agreed to that logic, so their plan was decided. The hardest part would be finding the Elder.

Saren'te brought the ship to the ground about a mile away from the base and cloaked it. The group raced out of the ship towards the facility. Saren'te had given them cloaking devises, which they all thought were pretty cool. Plus, it was almost dawn, so the darkness helped hide them.

The base was surrounded by electric gates with barbed wire at the top. Saren'te said that he could get through them easily. There were also two heavily armed guards posted at the entrance. The group decided that Harrigan and Dutch should make the distraction, while Jean and Saren'te got the door open. If Jean couldn't figure out how to hack the system, Saren'te could simply rip the door off its hinges.

Saren'te gave Dutch some explosives and showed him how to active them from he wrist computer. Dutch and Harrigan raced off into the darkness. Within five minutes Jean and Saren'te heard a long series of explosions coming from close by. As predicted, the guards left their posts to investigate.

Saren'te kicked open the gates; the explosions must have brought the electricity down. Jean ran over to the door where a keypad was installed into the wall. Jean simply lopped off the key pad with her wrist-blades, touched two red wires together, and the door opened. Dutch and Harrigan came running up to the door, still cloaked.

"All the guards are at the back of the base," Harrigan said calmly, "they didn't know what hit them."

"Let's get inside and find our friend, shall we?" Jean said gesturing to the door. The group headed inside the facility, beginning their search.

At first, the group didn't know where to go. They decided to try and get some help from one of the kind scientists. Jean grabbed the first person she saw, shoved him against a wall, and uncloaked with her wrist-blades unsheathed and pointing at the poor guy's face. The man turned white and slumped to the floor.

"I think you need to be a bit more subtle in your methods of persuasion Jean," Dutch said as the whole group laughed including Saren'te.

"Oh, shut up," Jean snapped, nudging the unconscious man on the floor in the ribs with her foot. The man's head snapped up, he gasped and hid his face in his hands, muttering some sort of prayer in a different language.

"Where is the Predator?" Jean asked the whimpering man. He merely whimpered more and tried to scuttle away from them.

"Listen pal, we haven't got all day. Tell me were the Predator is and I won't have my big friend over there skin you alive."

The man gave a high pitched squeak, but said, "The ground floor, in the lab."

"Good boy," Jean said, pulling out a knife.

"You said you wouldn't hurt me!" the man yelped.

"I said, _he_ wouldn't hurt you," Jean said gesturing to Saren'te, "not me."

The man gave a small shriek and passed out again.

"Hmmm..." Jean glanced mischievously at the scientist's limp form, "Open that broom closet, Harrigan," Jean said with a smile.

After they locked the man in the broom closet, they used the stairs to get to the basement. If they got caught on the elevator, it would get ugly.

They got to the ground floor and found the hallways were empty. The group ran down the halls until they came to an intersection. There were signs that pointed to the left for the restrooms, straight to the security office, and right to the labs.

They group raced down the hallways and came to a closed doorway. Inside there was a large room with a half dozen smaller rooms leading off of it. There was also a large tube placed in a wall filled with green fluid.

Unfortunately, there were also four armed guards and two scientists in there.

Harrigan pulled out a spear gun, Dutch readied his plasma caster, and Jean and Saren'te pulled out spears.

"Ready?" Harrigan whispered to the others who nodded. He grabbed hold of the doorknob.

"One... Two..."

_Muahahaha! Evil cliffhanger! The more reviews I get, the faster chapter 10 comes! But let me just give you guys something to contemplate as you wait for chapter 10... If you were in Yeyinde's position, would you really want to help the humans? Interesting question is it not? Now I will leave you to your thoughts... (Hehehehehe)_


	10. What Goes Around, Comes Around

_Well, chapter ten is here! Are you still thinking about that little question I asked at the end of chapter 9? I bet you are! Time to find out the answer! Thanks again for the Reviews!_

**Predator 4: War of the Worlds**

**Chapter 10: What Goes Around, Comes Around**

"Well, alien, I hope that you are well rested because we are going to have so much more fun now," Kane said to the Predator, who was once again strapped to the table. The alien glared angrily at Kane and muttered something in its own tongue.

"Now, now; just answer the questions and you will never have to worry about any more games," Kane said in a fake soothing voice. "Just tell me what your kind is called; you almost did it before."

"I will never give you the success of getting information out of me," the alien stated, a proud look burning in his eyes.

"Now that will not do," Kane said shaking his head. Kane walked out of the Predator's sight, then back into it with a red-hot, glowing metal rod.

"Answer the question," Kane said holding the rod in his hands, malice bright in his eyes.

"Never," the alien spat.

"Fine; you may want to take a good look around the room; it will be the last thing you may ever see." Kane moved the rod mere inches away from the Predator's right eye. "Are you sure you don't want to tell me?"

The Predator's eyes never left the glowing rod, but he still replied, "Yes."

"Very well."

Kane moved the rod closer to the Predator's eye. Just before the rod made contact, gunshots ran out and the laboratory door burst open.

* * *

Jean stood in the threshold of the door staring at the scene in front of her. A General, Jean guessed by all of the medals and badges he wore, stood over a Predator who was strapped to an examination table and, by the looks of it, was about to gouge the unfortunate Predator's eyes out with a red-hot iron.

"You son of a..." Jean's last word was drowned out when she fired her plasma-caster at the man's feet, causing him to fly backward into a wall, where he was knocked out cold.

Meanwhile, back in the main room, the others were kicking major butt. Saren'te had taken out two of the guards with his spear and was working on a third, Dutch was finishing off the fourth guard, while Harrigan was keeping the scientists pinned against a wall.

Once the third and fourth guards were dead, and Harrigan had herded the two scientists into a small storage room and locked them in there, they entered the room where Jean stood staring at the Elder.

Saren'te pushed her out of the way, gave a small bow and spoke in Yautja language; the helmet was not translating the words.

"Elder Yeyinde."

"Saren'te? What madness is this? Who are these humans and why are they wearing our armor and weapons?" In spite of the Elder's embarrassing position, he spoke with all authority and haughtiness.

"There is a war coming, Elder. With your safe return, it may be avoided. These humans have agreed to go against their own to assist in your retrieval. I gave them the armor so they would be of greater assistance."

Saren'te turned to the others and spoke, his mask now translating his words. "Find a way to release him."

Jean walked over to the fallen form of the General, and pulled some keys off of a hook on his belt. Jean began to approach the Elder when he snarled at her in English, "Get away from me, human filth!"

"Nice; well at least one of these dudes speaks English, that mechanical voice was driving me nuts." Jean tried to approach once more, only to be hissed at by the Elder.

"I'm not going to release him if he's going to kill me the second he's free," Jean said bluntly to Saren'te.

"She means no harm Elder," Saren'te said, trying to invoke some resolve in the Elder's mind.

"No harm? And I suppose that human," Yeyinde jerked his head at the form of Kane, "meant no harm?"

"Dear God, what the hell happened to your hands?!" Jean burst out when she got close enough to get a good look at them.

All the other's focus turned to Yeyinde's mangled hands. Saren'te shuddered and cursed in his language, Dutch said, "I think I'm going to be sick," and Harrigan was sick. Saren'te tore his gaze from the Elder's hands and looked at Jean, who had a look of disgust upon her face.

When she met Saren'te's gaze she said, "Our leaders are not known for their kindness to foreigners."

"This makes the problem of the war, much more complicated. When the other Elders see your hands, they will definitely want to continue with the war."

"And they should!" Yeyinde snapped. "You humans are all barbaric animals!"

"I'd watch what you say pal, 'cause this 'barbaric animal' holds your only chance of escaping, not to mention saved your eyes from being gouged out," Jean snapped back with a glare, which the Elder fully returned.

"Elder, we need your support if we are to stop this war," Saren'te said, nearly begging.

"I shall never support anything that assists these creatures," Yeyinde said, his tone final.

"Then we are to leave you here," Saren'te said calmly. The Elder look shocked as did Harrigan and Dutch, while Jean grinned and stifled a laugh.

"You are a disgrace to your race!" the Elder roared, all dignity forgotten. "You ally yourself with the killers of your very family, and side with them against your own! You are as disrespectful as your father! It is not a wonder that he got himself killed!"

Saren'te seemed shocked at the outburst, and the Elder clearly thought that his shouts would buy him his freedom. Surprising everyone Saren'te took a step forward and slapped the Elder across the face. The Elder stared at Saren'te with a mix of shock and wonder on his face; since he became an Elder, no one had ever hit him.

"Do not _dare _to speak ill of my father. As for me being a disgrace to my race... my whole purpose of allying with the humans is to stop millions of pointless deaths. It is you who is the shame to our race, allowing petty hates to blind you from the truth! There is no need for deaths when peace can be achieved. 'Learn the gift of all the sights, or finish in the dance of the fallen gods'; it is one of your favorite sayings Elder. What is your choice?"

Saren'te's body was filled with fury; much like the kind that he had once felt towards Harrigan for killing his father. He was very... sensitive when it came to the matters of his father, and Yeyinde's insult had pushed his already strained temper over the edge.

The mask had not translated Saren'te words, but the trio guessed that he just said something _very_ bold to his superior. The Elder just stared at Saren'te, as if in a trance. Yeyinde seemed to consider Saren'te's words. Then he did something amazing; he apologized.

"You are right. There is no need for pointless deaths. I act as a child, as you speak with wisdom beyond your years. You honor your line. Release me from these bonds, so may assist in the fight to stop this pointless war." Yeyinde spoke in Yautja tongue, but from Saren'te's stance, the humans figured that the Elder had agreed to help them.

"Release him," Saren'te said to Jean. Jean moved closer, but this time the Predator held still, allowing her to undo his bonds. When the Predator stood up from the table, the humans realized how _huge_ these guys could get. The Elder towered over Saren'te, making the humans look like midgets.

There came a groan from the corner of the room; Kane was awakening. Yeyinde seemed torn between keeping his pack with the humans and tearing Kane limb from limb.

Dutch noticed this and said, "You can kill him; we hold no love for these guys. But be quick about it; we need to leave ASAP." Dutch turned and left the room followed closely by Jean. They did not wish to see another human ripped apart, even if he did deserve it. Harrigan, however, waited by the doorway, curious to see what would happen.

Kane awoke to see Yeyinde looming over him. Kane screamed as Yeyinde grabbed his by the throat, picked him off the floor, and slammed him into the wall. Yeyinde smiled cruelly at Kane as he began to increase the grip on his throat. Kane began to cough as his windpipe closed. At this point, Yeyinde dropped a gasping Kane to the floor, only to pick him up again and repeat the process two more times. But on the third time, when Kane's windpipe was fully closed, Yeyinde did not stop squeezing.

Harrigan left the room at that point, but could not shut out the sound of General Kane Vicani's neck breaking and the vertebrae pushing cleanly though his windpipe.

_Think Kane got what he deserved? I sure do! I just put that little question up there in chapter 9 to get you guys nervous! He he... Well, keep reviewing and I'll keep updating! I still have no idea how long this story is going to be yet, so expect a few more chapters at least! BtW, if you guys are waiting for me to update my Tremors fic, for some reason I have an extremely bad case of writers block on that story, but I'll try to update it ASAP!_


	11. War

_Here's chapter 11! Sorry for the LONG delay! I got grounded off my user (where my stories are) and couldn't update… grrrrrrrrrrr… parents. Thanks for the Reviews and hope you enjoy!_

**Predator 4: War of the Worlds**

**Chapter 11: War**

Raz'anti stared though the view screen as the three Yautja starships approached the human home world. The hunters upon the planet had already gathered near the largest cities of the world and waited patiently for orders.

As soon as the Elders contacted her, the war was to begin. The warriors upon the ship, whether for the war or not, were anxiously awaiting the command. The ships' hull began to tremble as the heavy atmosphere of the planet shook the ship.

Within a few minutes, the ships were cruising above one of the most powerful continents upon the planet.

Suddenly, the view screen began to blink as a transmission was sent to the main computer. The Elders appeared on the screen.

"Greetings, Raz'anti. Are you upon the planet?" the high Elder Ra'el'tor asked.

"Greetings, Elder. We are above it. The warriors are ready. Do you wish to proceed?" Raz'anti inquired, although she already knew the answer.

The Elder paused for a moment, and then replied, "Begin the attack."

With those words, the war began.

* * *

The group raced though the compound trying to get out. They had already taken down many of the guards, but there were plenty more to take their place. They had found Yeyinde's armor in one of the rooms next to the lab. He was a pretty imposing sight with all of his armor and regalia on. Not to mention the bloody skull of General Kane which rung on his belt.

As they climbed the stairs an explosion rocked the building, making the ground shake.

"What was that?" Dutch asked, grabbing onto one of the handrails to steady him.

"I think their trying to blow up the building," Harrigan replied from the floor.

"They must really hate us to destroy their whole compound, just to kill us," Jean said.

"Why would they do that? It doesn't seem very intelligent," Yeyinde said in English. Saren'te's mask could translate him, so he figured that the humans should at least understand him.

"Well some humans can get so pissed, that they would do something stupid like that," Harrigan said.

Another loud explosion rocked the building. Bits of concrete and plaster fell from the wall and ceiling. The group continued their mad dash up the stairwell. The entered the main hallway to see that it was completely empty; the feds _were_ blowing up the building.

The group raced down the winding corridors, finally coming to doors that lead to the outside. Shielding their eyes from the dust and debris, they raced past the fence and out into the desert.

They finally managed to get to the ship and aboard; Yeyinde got the ship up and flying within seconds.

"You should come with us if we are to negotiate a peace," Yeyinde stated.

"You mean back to your world?" Dutch asked. At the nod from Yeyinde, Jean blurted out, "I'm not going back there! For all we know, you're going to throw us back in that damn coliseum."

"If you are not willing to assist in creating peace, then…" Yeyinde paused as he read the monitors. "That's strange…" he muttered in Yautja.

"Pardon?" Jean asked, not liking his tone.

"The scanners are picking up three airborne ships, but they are too large to be hunting ships." Yeyinde typed in something on the control. His eyes widened.

"What?" Harrigan asked anxiously. He didn't like the sounds of this.

"They are battle ships… what are they doing here?"

"Where are they headed?" Saren'te asked.

"Close to where we were before, except they had passed us. They seem to be heading towards a large human city."

Suddenly, a frightening thought crossed Harrigan's mind. "I don't think the feds blew up the compound."

"Then who did?" Dutch asked.

Saren'te read his expression and answered for him. "The war has begun."

* * *

The attack came swiftly. The Yautja targeted and attacked all humans that were armed with any sort of weaponry, but occasionally got rid of one unarmed that was in their way. This was war; kill or be killed.

The armies of Earth clashed against the invaders, ready to die then forsaken their families and friends. All the better for the Yautja. Killing innocents was not very entertaining or honorable, for that matter; killing armed opponents was much more exhilarating. Even though only a third of the Yautja army was attacking, the humans' forces were crumbling.

Raz'anti killed yet another human, bloodlust boosting her strength. Gharde was directing the main troops while Mek'el'te had gone off with another group to monitor the movements of the other human armies.

* * *

Meanwhile, as the Yautja armies continued to descend upon the humans, our heroes tried to raise one of the three main ships.

"No response," Yeyinde sighed. They had tried all the ship but there was no luck.

"We have to stop them before they kill too many," Harrigan said, desperation and anxiety clear. This was bad in more ways then one. A: If the Yautja killed too many people, the humans may never agree to a truce, B: There may not be any humans left alive, and C: They might get killed if they didn't manage to contact the heads of the armies soon.

"I could try contacting the Elders on our home world," Yeyinde proposed. "If they give the order, the warriors will stop fighting immediately."

"Well, we need to get down there and try to save as many as we can," Harrigan said.

"You are right. I will drop you off near one of your cities," Yeyinde said. "You," he pointed at Jean, "should stay here. I need one of you to assist in the negotiations if a peace is to be achieved." Jean nodded, but Harrigan put a hand on her shoulder, and pushed Dutch forward.

"He should stay," Harrigan told Yeyinde. "This one is probably just going to say something stupid and get us all killed."

"Hey!" Jean yelled glaring at Harrigan. The worst part about his statement was the fact that she knew it was true.

"Let's just go," Harrigan said, heading for the ship's exit. Saren'te followed them.

"You…need… a Yautja," he explained.

The trio proceeded to the entrance bay and felt the ship shake slightly as it landed. The three raced out into the suburbs, just outside of Los Angeles. They were at the edge of the city within ten minutes. Once they got there, all hell had broken loose. The streets were piled with bodies, most of them human. Luckily, it seemed that most of the families must have gotten out of the city in time; surprisingly, the group saw no bodies of children, and very few of women.

The National Guard was in deep battle with a small Yautja army and so far they seemed evenly matched. The humans knew the terrain better so they could occasionally set up an ambush. However, with the more advanced technology, and overall better skills, the humans were hard pressed to keep their tiny advantage.

"Find… the Elders… that lead! They…stop… the warriors!" Saren'te mask translated loudly over the sounds of battle.

The group raced in search of the Elders, praying they wouldn't be too late.

* * *

Meanwhile, upon the Yautja home world, the High Elders watched live feed from one of the ships as the war progressed. Some watched with great interest, while others looked on with disgust. They could clearly see Gharde and Raz'anti as they fought; Raz'anti wearing a crimson cloak while Gharde wore a sapphire one.

But they all failed to notice three figures running towards the Elder Raz'anti; a young Yautja and two humans in Yautja armor.

_So the war has begun. Betcha didn't expect this! Well wait till chapter twelve is up and many more of my insane ideas will be revealed! Don't forget to REVIEW!_


	12. Cat Fight

_Chapter thirteen is here! Hope you enjoy! Thanks for the Reviews! We are going to see an old friend in this chapter as well._

**Predator 4: War of the Worlds**

**Chapter 12: Cat Fight**

The trio ran towards the Elder, but Saren'te stopped them when he realized who the Elder was.

'_Damn_!' Saren'te cursed mentally. He knew of Raz'anti's reputation and he also knew that negotiations with her were unlikely. He was about to turn Jean and Harrigan around when Raz'anti noticed them, mainly because Jean and Harrigan were wearing Yautja armor.

Raz'anti seemed to figure something out when she saw Saren'te and screamed, "Traitor!"

As Raz'anti approached Jean stepped forward. "I'll take her."

"Are… you… mad?!" Saren'te asked exasperated, "Do… you… think… fight… an Elder?"

"And get out alive? No. Stall her for a few minutes? Yes." Jean turned to Raz'anti again.

Saren'te tried to grab Jean when Harrigan said, "Once she makes up her mind, not even you can change it. We'd better go. Good luck," Harrigan said to Jean knowing this was probably the last time he'd talk her. Saren'te, however, gave Jean something more useful.

"Take… this… careful… poisonous…" He handed Jean a dagger, the blade a shiny silver and nearly as thin as paper.

Jean took the knife and went to face Raz'anti.

* * *

Raz'anti stared in shock as the smallest human turned to face her while the traitor Saren'te and the other human took off in a different direction. Raz'anti would take care of Saren'te later. But first, she wanted to have some fun with this pathetic creature before her. Raz'anti reached up to take off her mask.

* * *

Jean started in shock at the Elder's face. It seemed much older compared to Saren'te, not to mention wiser and definitely uglier. By the looks of things, Jean guessed that this particular Yautja was a female.

"Jeez, and I thought the males of your species were ugly, but I was wrong; you are definitely the ugliest of all these motherf…" Jean didn't finish the sentence because the Elder leapt with a roar of anger. Jean was barely able to jump to the side to avoid the deadly wrist blades of the Elder.

Jean drew her short swords just in time to parry an attack from the Elder. The Elder's attacks came every few seconds. The style of fighting was perfect and Jean suddenly realized that there was no way in hell that she was going to win.

The only thing that was on her side was her size. Jean was able to get around the Elder's blades and somehow managed to nick the Elder on the leg. The Elder's wrist blade's came in from the right. Jean used one blade to push the blades downward and the other to parry the dagger the Elder had drawn. She tried to score a hit with the pommel of the sword but the attempt was unsuccessful.

Jean blocked as many whirling strikes as she could but could not block the foot that swung upward and kicked her in the gut. Jean flew backward and landed in the dust. All around her, humans and Yautja fought oblivious to the spectacle between her and the Elder.

The Elder approached, her arm raised for the final cut. Jean had lost her swords and had to resort to one of her dirty tricks. She grabbed a fist full of dirt and threw it in the Elder's eyes.

The Elder screamed and backed-off, trying to wipe the dust out of her eyes. Jean took the moment to ram her shoulder into the Elder's gut. Although the attack only caused the Elder to stumble slightly, Jean had enough time to raise the blade Saren'te had given her and try a desperate strike.

Unfortunately, Jean's luck seemed to run out. The Elder lifted her wrist gauntlet, blocking the knife and causing the blade to shatter. The Elder knocked Jean to the ground, placed a foot on her chest, and began to push down…

* * *

Harrigan and Saren'te raced away, trying to find another Elder. Fortunately, a scouting group lead by an Elder was just on the outskirts of the battle and the two were able to find them. As Saren'te and Harrigan approached, the Yautja growled threateningly and unsheathed their weapons.

"We need to speak to the Elder in charge; I am of Raz'anti's orders," Saren'te said to one of the warriors.

"For what use is the human?" the warrior questioned, eyeing Harrigan with a threatening look.

Saren'te did some quick thinking, "He is one of the leaders of the humans related to Yeyinde."

At the mention of the presumably deceased Elder, the warriors allowed the two to pass. They ran towards the Elder, only to be stopped by another warrior.

"No one is to see Leader Mek'el'te. He is busy. You may relay your message to me," the warrior said curtly.

"It is on order of Raz'anti for us to speak to Mek'el'te immediately," Saren'te explained again, getting annoyed, "We do not have time for this inconveniences!"

The warrior however, gave Saren'te a strange look, and then he spoke, "Saren'te? What are you doing here?"

Saren'te eyes widened with shock when he realized he was speaking to his old trainer, An'tir'de. "An'tir'de… I need to speak to Mek'el'te… It is urgent."

An'tir'de went to speak when a voice behind him said, "What is so urgent?" An'tir'de's half-brother, Mek'el'te stepped out of the shadows.

Saren'te bowed his head in respect and spoke, "You must stop the warriors from continuing the attack."

Mek'el'te and An'tir'de gave Saren'te a look like he was nuts and Mek'el'te said, "Why?"

"Yeyinde isn't dead! We have him. The humans will give him back for a peace."

"Yeyinde's alive? Where is he?" Mek'el'te asked.

"He is at a Yautja ship, trying to contact the Elders."

"He won't have any luck; all the Elders communication systems are connected to our ships; he won't be able to get though."

"Could you stop the warriors?"

"I do not have the power to do that; only Raz'anti can do that and you won't be able to convince her. Not to mention the fact that you have no proof that the humans will give us Yeyinde if we do stop fighting."

"I don't, but he does," Saren'te said gesturing to Harrigan. The two Leaders looked at Harrigan closely. An'tir'de was the first to recognize him.

"That is one of the humans we captured!"

"Yes. He and the other two have assisted in the finding of Yeyinde and are ready to help create a truce, if possible."

Mek'el'te sighed and nodded. "Let's get Yeyinde first."

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the Yautja ship, Yeyinde pounded his fist in anger on the consol of the ship. Dutch was somewhat nervous about being in the same room with a pissed-off Predator.

"I can't contact them. The communication lines are filled," Yeyinde said defeated. These past few days were not the most pleasant for him.

"Don't you have some sort of code you can use to interrupt the lines and broadcast only your signal?" Dutch asked, trying to keep the Predator's temper at a low.

The Predator was silent for a moment. Then, he sat up and began to type something at the consol. "There is a code I might be able to use. I never used it before." Yeyinde typed something and the screen lit up as the consol said something in Yautja. Yeyinde smiled.

"It worked; you're smart for a human."

On the Predator home world, the Elders watched with interest as the battle proceeded. Some watched as if they were watching the Yautja equivalent of a football game, while others flinched each time they saw one of their own go down.

Suddenly, the screen began to flicker and static began to form.

"What is going on?" Ra'el'tor ask the warriors in an aggravated voice who were responsible for transmitting the feedback.

"We do not know Elder, something is overriding the system, and we don't know what it is."

The Elders turned their attention from the screen to watch the two warriors try and reconfigure the screen. Suddenly, one of the Elders screamed.

The Elders turned their attention back to the screen, each giving a cry of shock when they saw Yeyinde appear on the screen looking slightly hampered, but very much alive.

"Greetings Elders. I see that you have wasted no time in effecting my suggestion of the humans' annihilation."

"Yeyinde… you're alive? How can that be?" Ra'el'tor said in shock, "We saw you fall."

"You saw me get shot. I was only stunned however and the humans managed to capture me. They were… not kind to me, but seeing what we have done to them, I'm not surprised."

"We followed your orders," Ra'el'tor said.

"My first orders were to watch the humans, then decide a course of action. Did you even think to send a group after me to see if I was truly dead?"

"We did what we thought was proper," Ra'el'tor said, becoming annoyed.

"Oh? And slaughtering defenseless humans is proper?"

"Enough of this," Ra'el'tor commanded. Although Yeyinde held much power, Ra'el'tor was still above him. "How do you come to be here?"

Back on the ship, Dutch watched out of view as the Predators talked. At one point, Yeyinde turned to him and said, "A quick lesson about speaking to Elders human: Do not annoy them, speak respectfully, and above all else, don't insult them. Now get over here."

Dutch walked into the area of the view screen where he saw ten Predators staring at him; most hissed at him, some looked at him curiously, while the middle one only glared at him. Dutch would have loved to return the glare, but remembers the Elder's words about not annoying or insulting them and kept his face carefully neutral.

"This human is one of the few humans brave enough to stand before you and plead their case. He assisted in my retrieval, and is a powerful warrior for what I've been told and seen." Yeyinde turned to Dutch.

"Plea for your species human, and pray to whatever gods you have that the counsel will listen." Yeyinde moved aside so Dutch could take the floor. Dutch took a deep breath and began to speak.

_Will Jean survive her fight with Raz'anti? Will Saren'te and Harrigan stop the battle before the Yautja wipe out the humans? And will Dutch convince the Yautja Elders to spare the human race? Review and the answers will be in the next chapter._


	13. Traitors

_Chapter 13 is here! Hope you guys like it! Thanks for all of the reviews!_

**Predator: War of the Worlds**

**Chapter 13: Traitors**

Jean gasped for breath as Raz'anti's foot began to crush her rib cage. Jean flailed with her hands, trying to get some weapon to use against the Elder. Her hand fell upon a small shard of the shattered blade Saren'te had given her. Jean grabbed it and swept it across Raz'anti's ankle. It was a very shallow cut, but fortunately, the poison was potent.

Raz'anti screamed in agony as she fell off of Jean and onto the ground, hugging her foot. Jean scrambled back from the Elder as fast as she could, trying to regain her breath.

"_What the hell did Saren'te put on this thing? Acid?" _Jean wondered as she watched the Elder scream. As it stood, Jean knew that she would need to get on the offensive now, or she would be dead. Jean jumped to her feet and raced towards the Elder, trying to get in a kick to the face.

Unfortunately, in spite of the agony Raz'anti was in, she still managed to grab Jean's foot, whip the human around and slam her into the ground. The breath was knocked out of Jean's lungs and her ankle was pulsing with pain. In spite of the searing pain, Raz'anti stood up and walked over to Jean. She raised her wrist blades and aimed for the human's neck, wanting to finish off this particular annoyance; her head should make a fine trophy.

Suddenly, the Elder roared in renewed pain as a spear from a spear gun, pierced her upper left thigh. At first, they both thought it was a rouge shot, that is, until the other Elder, Gharde, stepped out of the chaos of the battle, pointing his spear gun at Raz'anti.

"You are no longer leader Raz'anti. I am taking control of the armies," he stated matter-of-factly.

"You traitor!" Raz'anti roared, "You dare challenge me?!"

"I've hated you, Raz'anti, for longer than you can imagine. I've always wanted to prove to the warriors that I was stronger than you, despite our different rankings. It is time we settled this." Gharde pulled out his spear and held it in a defensive position.

Raz'anti couldn't believe it. Not only was this challenge folly, it was at an extremely inappropriate time. However, she could not simply walk away from such a slight; her honor would never allow that.

Raz'anti pulled out her spear and glanced at the human; she would deal with it later.

* * *

Jean watched as the two Elders fought. She had a hard time keeping up with all of the moves. As soon as one started to get the upper hand, the other managed to regain ground and even the odds.

The male Elder tripped the female and raised his blade for a shot to the neck. However, the female Elder wasn't a slouch and she managed to turn her fall into a roll and come up swinging her spear, blocking the other Elder's spear and knocking him backwards at the same time.

Jean watched silently as the battle raged on.

* * *

Gharde grabbed a small disk from his armor and pulled it out. Pressing the center, blades shot out creating a lethal looking shrunken. He hurled the weapon at Raz'anti who ducked just in time, then swiped with her spear.

Gharde missed the block. Raz'anti's spear cut deeply into the flesh of his forearm. Raz'anti saw an opening and took it. She grabbed the shaft of Gharde's spear a pulled it towards her Gharde stumbled forward, while Raz'anti reached around him and drove her wrist blades into his back.

Gharde gasped in pain. He knew that he lost, but he would not let his death be in vain. He tapped a control on one of his gauntlets.

"I have finally defeated you; know that I will always be your better," Raz'anti taunted, the victory sweet in her mouth.

"I may die, but you're coming with me," Gharde said with a smile.

"What?" Raz'anti heard a whistling noise and turned her head just in time to see Gharde's shrunken embed itself with a gory splash into her back. Raz'anti looked into Gharde's smiling face as the life left his eyes. Just as quickly, Raz'anti noticed that her heart was no longer beating, the ground was rushing up at her, and everything went black.

* * *

"Screw this," Jean muttered when she saw the female Predator get hit with the shrunken. Jean stood up and ran, trying to get out of the battle zone.

Suddenly, a loud Yautja roar rang out and echoed in the desert air. The Yautja stopped what they were doing and looked for their leaders. The humans didn't even breathe.

Saren'te and Harrigan stood next to a warrior wearing an Emerald cloak who was calling out in Yautja language. Jean noticed that right behind them stood the Elder Yeyinde and Dutch, who at the moment looked very happy.

Jean ran towards them and said, "What is going on?"

Dutch beamed and said, "They've called a halt to the war! There's going to be a peace!" Jean sighed and smiled.

Yeyinde looked at her and said, "Where are the other two Elders?"

"They, uhhhh," Jean wasn't sure how to put it; "They… are no longer among us."

Yeyinde seemed to understand and he said something to the Emerald warrior, who nodded solemnly.

Meanwhile, all of the Yautja soldiers sheathed their weapons and awaited the humans' first move. The humans though, seemed too terrified to move.

Saren'te continued to converse with the Emerald-cloaked predator when one of the humans approached, flanked by two guards. He was also terrified, but did a pretty decent job of hiding it.

"I am General Raine, one of the head generals of the United States army. Umm, the best way I can think of asking this question is… what the hell is going on?" He addressed Harrigan and Dutch, seemly unsure whether he should make eye contact with the Predators or not.

Dutch answered, "It's a long story, but to make it short, these guys got pissed when you captured one of their leaders and they declared war. Luckily, we," Dutch gestured to himself, Harrigan, and Jean, "were able to rescue the leader before they did too much damage."

"We… never captured one of them. We actually never knew they existed," the General said, honesty in his eyes, as well as confusion. The Predators also seemed confused at this statement.

"The military wasn't on to this?" Dutch asked. Raine shook his head.

"If you humans never knew we existed, then who was after us?" Yeyinde asked.

A drawling voice answered her, "We were."

The trio turned to see three Generals, each with a set of armed guards, walking towards them. One of them happened to be Dutch, Harrigan, and Jean's commander, Thomas Andrews.

"We were the ones to go after our big friends here; I am General Randall Vicani." the lead general repeated, smiling. Yeyinde shuddered; this human reminded him of the human that tortured him; he had the same cold look in his eyes.

"You knew about these guys, and you never told us? When were you planning on announcing to the human race that there were aliens out there that could attack us like they did now?!" General Raine snarled angrily at the three generals. The Yautja that could understand the humans were surprised; it seemed the humans' leaders were not as trustworthy as the humans thought.

"We weren't. If we did tell you it would lead to mass hysteria that would cost hundreds of lives," the General said tonelessly.

"Oh, yah, I forgot… well _General_, in case you haven't noticed, there is about a thousand dead right now because of your actions!" General Raine snapped.

"I'd watch your tone boy, if you wish to keep your rank and life," General Vicani said coldly, with more than a hinting of a threat.

"I don't have to do anything you say. I case you haven't noticed, I'm not the only one here pissed off at you."

General Vicani glanced around, seeing nothing but hateful glares coming from the humans, and even more threatening ones coming from the Predators. The General smiled, "I guess you've got a point there boy, but what of the aliens? Do you really think that after killing us, they will simply leave you alone?"

"Yes, we do," Harrigan said walking toward General Raine and standing next to him, "As a matter of fact, we just reached a peace. Negotiations with these guys should be pretty easy from here on in."

For the first time, a trace of fear flickered across General Vicani's eyes, but it was soon replaced by anger. "Oh? Well, have any of you seen what these creatures have done to us? Skin our men and hang them in trees? Rip out their skulls and take them as trophies? Or I suppose you haven't yet seen what they did to my brother?!"

General Raine opened his mouth to speak when, Yeyinde answered for him, "Yes, I know what I did to your brother, but do you know what he did to me?" Yeyinde held up his mutilated hands. "I unfortunately cannot compliment you on your hospitality."

"You sick bastards! No wonder they attacked us! If the deaths of these soldiers are someone's fault, it's yours!" General Raine screamed at General Vicani. However, General Vicani showed no sign that he heard Raine speak.

"So you are the one who killed my brother," General Vicani said the Yeyinde, who stood tall, glared at him, and nodded. "Well, you just saved me the time of hunting you down in order for me to avenge my brother."

Before anyone could move, General Vicani pulled out a large handgun and pointed it at Yeyinde. However, everyone, including the General, failed to notice Jean who had slowly inched towards the General and managed to get behind him.

Jean grabbed the General's arm, causing the shot to fly way off course; whether it hit anyone, she was unsure. At the shot the Yautja burst into action, ready to defend their Elder. They were not fast enough though, to stop General Vicani from spinning around and shooting Jean…

_Will Jean die? Am I seriously going to kill her off? Review and I'll tell you in the next chapter!_


	14. New Times

_I bet you guys are all wondering how this will work out, hmmm? Let's find out eh? Thanks for all of the reviews!_

**Predator 4: War of the Worlds**

**Chapter 14: New Times**

The last thing Jean remembered was the grabbing General's arm. After what felt like an eternity of sleeping in darkness, Jean's eyes shot open to see Dutch and Harrigan's worried faces looming over hers.

Harrigan spoke loudly, "Jean! Are you ok?" Jean winced at the volume of Harrigan's voice.

"Yeah…I just got shot, but besides that I'm doin' just fine. How are you?" Jean replied sarcastically, now being able to hear the surrounding shouts and screams and also being able to feel a pounding ache in her shoulder.

Dutch looked at Harrigan and said, "She's being sarcastic; she'll live." The two tried to help Jean to her feet, only resulting in Jean yelping in pain, and wrenching out of their grip.

"Easy on merchandise!" Jean barked angrily, the once throbbing pain now nearly unbearable.

"At least the bullet isn't still in you. It passed through your shoulder, somehow missing the bones it seems," Dutch said, gently pulling the armor that surrounded the wound away.

Harrigan looked over his shoulder at something Jean couldn't see. Harrigan grinned and chuckled slightly, "I think you may have made a new friend."

"What?" Jean was completely lost.

"After you grabbed the Vicani's arm and took a bullet, everyone completely freaked. Especially the Elder Yeyinde you pretty much saved, being how powerful that gun was. It took about three of his own troops to pull him off of Vicani before he beat the bastard to a pulp."

"And they wouldn't let him beat Vicani to a pulp because…?" Jean asked.

"Your fight… not his…," came the electronic voice of Saren'te. "Honorable act…Yautja are surprised… helped… cause greatly." Saren'te knelt down by Jean and looked carefully at the wound. "Needs medical… now… infection…if not."

Saren'te pulled out a strange looking black box. Harrigan knew that it was a med-kit. As Saren'te created the mixture, Harrigan recalled how the Predator he fought used a med-kit a lot like that one. And if it was the same kind, Jean was in for one hell of a date with pain.

As Saren'te used one of the tools to being to spread the glowing blue liquid on Jean's shoulder, Jean began to ask, "Now what exactly is that stuff going to… ARRRRRRGH!" Jean squirmed and screamed in pain as the medical liquid went to work cauterizing and cleaning the wound.

Once the pain had subsided, Saren'te said, "Lift up…wound on back…" Harrigan and Dutch helped Jean into a sitting position as Saren'te applied the healing liquid to the wound the exiting bullet caused which brought many more screams from Jean.

"Well, that was painful," Jean said, happy the "healing" torture was over. As she started to stand, Saren'te put a hand on her shoulder and pushed her back into a sitting position.

"Not done… Prevent infection… injection…"

"Injection?" Jean asked. Her eyes widened as she saw the huge needle Saren'te held up. At the moment he was changing the needle tip to a smaller one more suitable for the human.

"Oh no! There is no freaking way you are going to stick me with that thing! Who knows what it will do to me!" Jean shouted trying to run, but was held in place by Dutch and Harrigan.

"Will not… harm. Safe…" Saren'te replied, waving away Jean's reasoning.

"Let me go! There is no way on Heaven, Earth, or Hell that you are going to touch me with that thing!" Jean shouted as she continually tried to break free of Dutch and Harrigan's grip. They personally knew that they would be pulling up the same kind of fight if they were in Jean's position, but they both knew that it was for her own good.

Saren'te knew from his mask that he needed to inject Jean in the arm, but could tell that she wasn't going to go without a fight.

Saren'te couldn't help but smile at Jean rantings. "Hold her down," Saren'te told Dutch and Harrigan, as he prepared to give Jean the necessary shot.

* * *

About ten minutes later, Dutch, Harrigan, and Jean were in a Humvee on their way to a military base just outside of L.A. The ride was mostly silent except for the occasional string of colorful explicatives coming from Jean as she rubbed her sore arm. 

After giving her the shot, Saren'te said the scabs on the wounds would fall of in a day or two and the pain from the shot shouldn't last long. Although Jean couldn't hear it because of racket she was making, Harrigan could have sworn Saren'te had told Jean to stop acting like a sissy, or words to that effect.

The Predators had told the humans that they were going to regroup and get everything under control, and then they would contact them. The humans could understand the Predators predicament; not only were they now told to stop fighting, they were being told that a treaty was going to be made with the "enemy".

If the Predators were having complications, then the humans were having nearly complete chaos. The media was having a field day as all of the human leaders got together to see what else was being kept from the public. Surprisingly, not only the Americans, but Russia, Japan, most of the European countries, and other numerous countries had known about the Predators, but never told the people. It seemed that the public had some thinking to do about their leaders.

The aftermath of the battle wasn't as bad as the trio thought. Although a few hundred people died, as did the Yautja, the humans did not blame the extra-terrestrials for the deaths; the government once again got the heat from that.

Upon the Yautja home world, although the chaos was no where near the level on Earth, the Yautja were stunned at the counsel's decision. Ra'el'tor and the other Elders upon the home world were being relatively successful at keeping the peace, but they knew that it would only take time for the shock to fade and tempers to flare.

As the days wore on, the humans slowly got used to the fact that they weren't the only creatures in the galaxy, nor were they the most powerful. In fact, the Yautja's attacks seemed to be a bit of a wake-up call to humanity to clean up their act. Slowly the two sides calmed and, thankfully, it seemed that a peace was on the horizon.

_I know it was a bit short, but it is one of the final chapters, winding down. There actually is only a short Epilogue after this. Please Review!_


	15. Ambassador

_This is… the final chapter. (Sigh) Well, best be on with it… Thanks for the reviews!_

**Predator 4: War of the Worlds**

**Epilogue: Ambassador**

Jean sat on the small balcony of her apartment. The usually loud, noisy New York City night was quiet indeed. The humans seemed to be caring less about themselves and more about the negotiations.

It had been two weeks since the battle, and one week since the humans and Yautja reached a peace. Now, there were other facts that needed to be handled that the peace treaty couldn't cover.

Dutch and Harrigan had gone on much needed vacations, but Jean decided that she merely wanted to go home and back to her normal routine.

Jean laid her head back in the metal lounge chair she sat in and stared at the stars. She always used to do that when she was little; just stare at them and wonder if or who was staring back. In spite of the recent events, Jean still felt the child-like curiously build up within her.

Jean was startled out of her reverie when a throaty voice rang out, "Hello." Jean looked to her left as Saren'te clambered over the railing to stand on the balcony. Jean saw a small, light green, cross-shaped scar on Saren'te's forehead. A symbol of becoming a fully-trained warrior Saren'te had told her, Harrigan, and Dutch.

"You know you could use the stairs," Jean said.

"I saw you here," he answered curtly.

"No mask?" Jean asked, surprised for one that he wasn't wearing a mask and he could speak English.

"I'm learning your language, and…" Saren'te held up a small black box-like thing to his face and inhaled.

"Clever," Jean said nodding to the breathing apparatus, "but how do you learn so much English in one or two weeks."

"Yautja are very fast learners," Saren'te replied simply, not volunteering any more information.

"Whatever. So, how goes the negotiations?"

"Not as… good as we hoped."

"Well."

"What?"

"It's _as well as we hoped_, not as good." Jean smiled at the annoyed look that crossed his face. "So, why are you here? Planning to stick something else in me?" Saren'te laughed in remembrance of Jean's episode with the needle. Her wounds were long healed with minimal scarring, but she still vividly remembered the pain.

"No. I have come to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"What?"

Jean sighed. These guys were going to have to get used to human slang if they were going to interact with them, "Ask the question."

"The humans and Yautja in charge of the compromise wondered if you would like a job."

"What sort of job?" Jean asked curiously.

"An ambassador."

"Ambassador? You mean go to your planet?" Jean wasn't sure about that one.

"Yes."

"Why me? Why not ask Dutch or Harrigan? You all know they have better… tempers than me."

"Your more… aggressive nature would actually work better when negotiating on my home world. Plus, you are one of the very few humans who don't flinch when they see a Yautja."

Jean thought about the prospect. It was truly interesting. But was she really ready to do something that extravagant?

"You of course would not be going alone. Others would come with you, but you would be the leader."

Jean was about to answer no, when she glanced up again at the stars. The yearning that she had felt as a child to go among them was finally a tangible reality. Was she really going to pass that up?

Jean smiled wirily and stood up. "I guess I accept." Saren'te nodded his consent. Jean walked to the balcony. Saren'te moved over next to her and looked out at all the buildings.

"You have a lush, beautiful world, yet you continue to destroy it," Saren'te said, a hint of sadness in his voice, almost pity.

"We are trying to stop, but are having a tough time. That is one thing you guys might be able to help us with."

"True. There is much we can learn from one another," Saren'te said nodding as a smile appeared on his face. Jean smiled as well as she looked out over the horizon.

"Indeed."

_That's all folks! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my story, (normally more than once) and I dedicate this story to my Aunt's cat Panther who passed away recently. As of now I am going to continue my stories starting with **Predator: Ancient World** co-written by me and Amouthea (Note to Readers: Ancient World will be Updated as soon as possible: the next chapter is being constructed), and then I'm soon to start** Predator: the Crystal Shard** then who knows what! But, to leave you guys with a little hope, I am considering continuing this series and maybe making a short story with Saren'te. It all depends on whether my teachers feel that we don't wish to dedicate our lives to homework (unlikely) and if you guys would want a sequel. (Tell me in your reviews!) Anyway, thank again for all of the support!_

_Bastet_


End file.
